Cybersex Chatroom of Balamb Boyness
by PrincessDesire
Summary: I've read a million of these type stories and I can see why there are so many. So fun to write! The Garden boys are all on the same gay chatroom.


Cybersex Chatroom of Balamb Boyness

By Princess Desire

(IrvinexSquall)

The boys all frequent the same gay chatroom.

WeinerLover: A/S/L?

Guest147: Fuck off.

WeinerLover: Hey, wat? Fuck you.

WeinerLover: So, wat R U doing here?

Guest147: I'm meeting someone.

WeinerLover: Cool. I'm 16/M/Balamb.

WeinerLover: Wat bout u?

WeinerLover: Hey! R u there?

Guest147: Fuck off.

HugeSword has entered the room –

HugeSword: Who wants to suck my cock?

Guest147:…

WeinerLover: Finally someone will fugging cyber.

WeinerLover: Hi Hugesowrd! A/S/L?

HugeSword: Where's Leadpumper4?

HugeSword: 18/m/Balamb

Guest147: He isn't here yet. He was supposed to be here at 9.

WeinerLover: Whoa! Dude!

WeinerLover: I'm from Balamb!

WeinerLover: Where u at in Balamb?

WeinerLover: Hello?

WeinerLover: You two cyberin without me?

HugeSword: I was checking my IM. 2 of my friends are on, but aren't talking to me.

WeinerLover: That sucks. 

WeinerLover: Guest, what's your loc?

Guest147. I live in Trabia. Really fucking far from you both.

HugeSword: Well, I'm all warm and fuzzy now.

WeinerLover: How old?

WeinerLover: Guest, how old r u?

HugeSword: Fucking Leadpumper. He was supposed to meet me here at 10.

Guest147: He was meeting me here at 9.

HugeSword: Ha! What a whore!

WeinerLover: We could cyber without him.

WeinerLover: Start the orgy!

HugeSword: Do you have a big cock Weiner lover?

Guest147 has left the room –

WeinerLover: What a dick!

HugeSword: You haven't even seen it yet. 

WeinerLover: Do u have a pic?

HugeSword: Hell yeah. You want a pic of my manmeat?

Leadpumper4 has entered the room –

WeinerLover: Hope your inbox is big enough for it.

HugeSword: Bout time you whore.

LeadPumper4: Sorry to keep you waiting.

LeadPumper4: My girlfriend wouldn't stop yapping about this school event coming up.

WeinerLover: What school?

HugeSword: You have a girlfriend?

WeinerLover: That's gross.

LeadPumper4: Calm down. She's all about waiting til marriage.

WeinerLover: Than why are you dating her?

WeinerLover: There was some guy looking for u Lead.

LeadPumper4: She is awesome.

LeadPumper4: Who?

HugeSword: I dated a chick once.

WeinerLover: Did she have a penis?

LeadPumper4: Oh shit. I was supposed to meet that really quiet guy from last night.

HugeSword: And me dipshit.

WeinerLover: Oooh, someone is in trouble!

WeinerLover: Hugesword, is this really u?

LeadPumper4: Yeah, but we've actually cybered before.

LeadPumper4: I get the feeling he's a virgin.

HugeSword: Yep, that's my penis.

WeinerLover: U should tell me where you live.

LeadPumper4: Like, a real life virgin.

HugeSword: Yum, fresh meat.

WeinerLover: He seemed like a dick to me. Well, like a bad kind of dick.

HugeSword: Not like the superior dick I am.

LeadPumper4: BRB. Checking my mail.

HugeSword: Hey weiner, did you really want to know where I live?

WeinerLover: Yeah. I mean, we're in the same town right?

HugeSword: What do you look like? Do you have any cock shots?

HugeSword: Great, now 3 of my friends aren't answering my Ims.

LeadPumper4: LoL. This is great. I just got written up by my fucking teacher.

Guest147 has entered the room –

WeinerLover: Guest! Welcome back!

Guest147: Bastard.

HugeSword: Aw, Lead, you stood up Guest.

WeinerLover: He was heartbroken.

LeadPumper4: Sorry gorgeous. Didn't mean to be a prick. I got held up.

Guest147: They exaggerate.

WeinerLover: He was blubbering like a girl.

WeinerLover: I think he's in 3 with u Lead.

WeinerLover: Shit. Now no one is talking.

HugeSword: Apparently, Guest is first shot at the manwhore.

LeadPumper4: I'd be up for a group event, but I'm not sure about Guest.

WeinerLover: Yay! Cybersex baby! Booyaka!

HugeSword: Oh, why'd you have to fucking say that?

LeadPumper4: What do you say guest?

WeinerLover: Say yes!

HugeSword: Who the fuck says booyaka?

WeinerLover: I do.

LeadPumper4: You there Guest? You don't have to.

Guest147: Whatever.

HugeSword: Is that a yes?

WeinerLover: Fuck yeah, it's a yes.

WeinerLover: I strip u all naked!

LeadPumper4: Shut up Weiner.

LeadPumper4: You up for group sex Guest?

Guest147: Sure.

HugeSword: Okay, does anyone need a pic of my cock for masturbatory material?

WeinerLover: Got mine. . 

LeadPumper4: As do I.

Guest147: Do I want one?

HugeSword: Course you do? Want some rye? Course you do.

HugeSword: What's your address?

WeinerLover: Rye?

Guest147: I've only got my school one.

WeinerLover: So set up a freebie account.

HugeSword: Yes rye. Fuck, don't any of you play Zork?

LeadPumper4: Nope.

WeinerLover: Not since the first one.

Guest147: That would take too long.

HugeSword: And too much effort for you Guest? Like coming up with a login name?

Guest147 has left the room –

LeadPumper4: Way to fucking go Cockgobbler.

WeinerLover: Um, we're all cockgobblers. It's a gay chatroom.

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex has entered the room –

WeinerLover: lol

HugeSword: ROFLMAO

LeadPumper4: Glad you came back.

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex: No problem.

HugeSword: That name is way too fucking long.

WeinerLover: U should go by Stood up by leadpumper4.

LeadPumper4: I'm here now, aren't I?

HugeSword: So, what do we all look like?

HugeSword: We all know I'm well hung. Except for Mr. Long ass name.

WeinerLover: I'm really muscular cause I'm a fighter. I can benchpress ten times my weight.

HugeSword: I'm blond, green eyes. 6'2".

WeinerLover: Nice.

WeinerLover: I'm blond too. And I have a wicked tattoo on my face.

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex: Oh fuck.

HugeSword: On your face?

LeadPumper4: Um, Weiner? What kind of tattoo?

WeinerLover: It looks hot. The guys like it.

HugeSword: Sweet mother of god. Is it a tribal?

WeinerLover: Yeah, what's the big deal?

LeadPumper4: Zell?

HugeSword: Zell?

WeinerLover: Oh shit.

WeinerLover: Who are u guys?

WeinerLover: Hello?

HugeSword: Well, that explains why none of you fucks are answering my IMs.

LeadPumper4: Ha! Fucking Seifer. You've been sending me messages even though I put N/A for like the last hour.

HugeSword: I was bored waiting for your dipshit self to show up.

WeinerLover: Seifer? Irvine?

WeinerLover: Oh man. That kicks ass. U guys are SOOOO gay.

HugeSword: You are too fucktard.

LeadPumper4: Hey, Guest, are you still around?

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex: Yes.

LeadPumper4: Turns out we all go to the same school.

WeinerLover: HAHAHAHA! I have a picture of Seifer's cock!

HugeSword: And you can suck it all night long Chocobohead!

WeinerLover: Why just the picture? U r right down the hall!

LeadPumper4: You know, Zell has a point. I mean, now that we all know…

HugeSword: I'm not having sex with Zell Dincht.

HugeSword: I may be gay, but I can do better than him.

WeinerLover: Fuck you!

LeadPumper4: I think you two would be cute together.

HugeSword: What the hell would you know Irvine? You're dating Selphie.

LeadPumper4: Yeah, well soon I'm going to be dating Mr. Leonhart.

WeinerLover: shudder 

WeinerLover: She's scary.

HugeSword: Leonhart? That's disgusting.

WeinerLover: I knew u liked Squall!

LeadPumper4: He doesn't know it yet, but soon, he's going have his ass cherry popped by yours truly.

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex: I'm going to be leaving now.

WeinerLover: Why man? We're all still up for the cyber!

HugeSword: We are?

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex: I have to visit someone.

UnimpressedByHisChoicesForCyberSex has left the room –

LeadPumper4: Dammit. I was going to break in his virginity.

HugeSword: Face it man, you're just stuck here with me and chocobo head.

WeinerLover: Shut up Seifer.

WeinerLover: So, now what do we do?

GroupThug has entered the room –

HugeSword: Fresh meat?

LeadPumper4: You! Are you from Balamb?

GroupThug: Me? Yeah, you know?

GroupThug: How did you know?

GroupThug: Hello?

LeadPumper4 has left the room –

HugeSword has left the room –

GroupThug: Was it something I said, ya know?

Irvine rolled his computer chair away from his desk. Well, sooner or later he was going to have to tell Selphie. There was no chance of keeping his homosexuality under wraps now that Zell knew about it. Strange that both of them were gay too though. He stood up and stretch his back and arms. In his haste to meet up with HugeSword – Seifer – he hadn't bothered to take off his coat. Now he did though, as well as his vest and pants. It felt good to be in just his thong. He was going to be exposed for the whole world emotionally, but now it was just his body.

He cracked open his window, letting the warm night air in. He sighed peacefully.

There came a loud knock at his door. Irvine groaned. He was going to have to put on clothes. "Who is it?"

"Squall."

His mind smiled. Maybe he wouldn't have to put on clothes. Boldly, he approached the door. As he pulled it back slightly self – consciously, he grinned his best cowboy grin. "And what brings you here tonight?"

Instantly, he was attacked by Squall's lips and hands. The shorter man was recklessly kissing Irvine all around his mouth. Automatically, Irvine shut the door and began to kiss Squall back. The softness of his lips so much tastier than those of his girlfriend (soon to be ex girlfriend). Finally with a gasp for breath, he pushed Squall slightly away from him. "Squall?"

Squall's eyes were filled with excitement and boyish enthusiasm. "Yes?"

Sudden understanding hit him. "Guest 147?"

Squall smiled; it was one of the first times Irvine had seen him do that. "Yes?"

Irvine recommenced kissing him. Oh, this was going to be so much better than cybersex. As they made their way to the bed, Irvine switched his monitor off. He wasn't going to be needing to go to that chatroom again for a long time.

Zell and Seifer on the other hand…


End file.
